Kira's Journies
by LycoX
Summary: Kira Yukimura is about to find herself on one heck of a journey after her training with the Skinwalkers is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Kira's Journies**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: While re-reading Tenhawk's 'Journeyverse' series again for the 10th or so time, I got to thinking about the fact that you don't really see female characters get wide spanding fics where they go through all sorts of adventures and the like. At least… From what I've noticed anyway. So, this is something of an attempt to fix that and will feature various crossovers. Though at this time, I don't know when I'll get this going beyond the teaser/beginner chapter/first couple of chapters due to other projects.**

 **Plus, this is also born from the fact that Jeff Davis made the claim awhile back that Kira was off having other adventures. I'm assuming this was after she got done training with the Skinwalkers even though we all know this explanation was to cover his ass since Arden got wrongfully booted from the show. Anyhizzles, let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Shiprock, New Mexico 2014**

" _Time._ " Intoned the Skinwalker known as Wolf.

Making one Kira Yukimura look at her in slight confusion. "Huh?"

As last she knew, she wasn't being timed on anything. Unless of course she had been put on a timed training exercise without being first told that is. Which… After a year and some change of being with the trio of Skinwalkers, she really wouldn't put it past them. Wolf merely stared at her for a moment before speaking again, her gaze still being something Kira found to be rather intense. " _Your time here… Is done._ "

Her eyes widened at the older woman's words. "You mean… I'm, I'm free to leave?"

" _Correct. We have taught you all we know, Kira Yukimura. Balance and Control is yours once more where your Foxside is concerned. So you may now leave. Or stay if you wish, the decision is yours._ "

Kira stared at the woman, feeling dumbfounded as she did so due to not expecting this at all!

 **A Little While Later**

After a quickly made decision to get the heck out of dodge and pack what few belongings she had, Kira was off on foot on route 64 as she had no desire to remain in Shiprock any longer then she had too! A route she was fairly certain of would help her eventually get back to California while wishing both her and Scott had taken separate vehicles the last time they saw one another. Were it possible, she would have made a phone call to either him or her parents but time in the desert with the Skinwalkers had seen that and several of her clothes getting wrecked. It was fortunate she had a few pieces of clothing that wasn't terribly ruined by her time with them. _Ugh, its hot out here. Think I should have waited til nightfall when it would have been cooler…_

Even if it was gauranteed to be a little on the chilly side. But hey, at least she wouldn't be sweating so much! So engrossed in her own mind as she tried to keep herself distracted from the heat, Kira never noticed a rather large truck pull up near her until it honked its horn. "Oh my God!" Shrieked the young Kitsune as she jumped.

"Damn! Didn't mean to scare ya!" Called out a male voice as he turned off the loud engine of his ride.

Breathing heavily while holding her chest, Kira looked towards the source of the voice and the honk and seeing a deep green and quite large truck for her efforts. The back even having a tarp covering it. "Its, its okay, I should have been a little more focused on my surroundings!"

Were the Skinwalkers around, they would have likely done something not so nice as a punishment for her inability to be aware of her surroundings. The passenger door opened, revealing a smiling man, who oddly enough, reminded her of Jackass' own Johnny Knoxville somewhat. "It happens! You need a ride? As its a little too hot out to be walkin' right now."

Biting her lower lip, Kira thought about it for a moment and decided to try her luck. Knowing she'd be capable of defending herself if the guy tried anything. "Sure! Any chance you're going to California?" She asked in a hopeful manner as she climbed inside and closed the door.

"Ooh, sorry but I'm headed about as far as Sommerton Junction, Arizona." He replied with a wince.

"Oh, that's fine. Once we're there, I should be able to make a phone call to my parents and they can come get me." Kira told him quickly as it was better then nothing at least.

The man smiled as he held out his hand to her. "Alrighty then! Name's Lewis Dinkum, honorary Deputy of Sommerton Junction, Arizona! I'm also somethin' of a vintage gun collector too."

Kira smiled back and shook his hand. "Kira Yukimura, former New Yorker turned small town California girl. I'm not much of a collector but I do like swords and dancing to slow songs."

"Heh, well alrighty then! Nice meetin' ya, Kira! Now, let's get a move on!" Declared Lewis cheerfully as he started up his large truck and soon, the two were off.

Leaving Kira a bit on the thankful side for this and the fact that Lewis' truck had air conditioning!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, not a whole lot happened but its a start! Lewis Dinkum, played by Johnny Knoxville, is from the 2013 film 'The Last Stand' with Arnold Schwarzenegger in the lead role. Originally, I was gonna wait a long while until I had plenty of chapters for this or just had a lot of free space on my plate, but due to dwindling memory space on my laptop, I decided to go ahead and post these few chapters up that I've already got written up. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go!**

* * *

 **Cameron, Arizona**

It was just about an hour and a half after Midnight when Kira and Lewis pulled in at a hotel in Cameron, Arizona for the night. Which Kira felt worked in her favor even more as it would let her call her parents and sleep in a bed for the first time in a long while. Not to mention use an actual shower! Lewis, as she came to learn, was a bit eccentric but was none the less a sweetheart. Even getting to learn just why he ended up an honorary Deputy of his hometown. The events surrounding that had considerably shocked her as she had thought Beacon Hills had a lock of sorts on the whole small town insanity thing that it tended to attract. But when she really thought about it, there was other parts of California that had its own bits of insanity thanks to Power Ranger teams being in those areas. And while she liked Lewis, she was glad for the fact he had gotten two rooms instead of one.

And if it hadn't of been for him pointing out shortly into their drive the fact her hair looked purple but grey from a distance, she wouldn't have even known it had somehow changed colors until she looked in a mirror! Kira could only theorize that her time in the desert training her powers and re-gaining Balance and Control with the help of the Skinwalkers had somehow caused it. But she kinda liked it and wasn't in any rush to try and change the coloring anytime soon. Her hour long shower, and my had that felt wonderful to the young girl, followed by the allure of a soft bed, had the young Japanese-Korean teen Kitsune quickly falling into bed in nothing but a towel and drifting off to sleep rather fast. Any thoughts of calling her parents long forgotten thanks to the amazing feel of the shower and the pull of the soft bed.

 **Hours Later At The Hotel**

It was just after afternoon when Kira had finally made that phone call to her parents after waking up from one of the best nights of rest she'd had in some time. Only to receive some unfortunate news while still clad in her towel. One that had come a bit undone as she slept and was thankful yet again for the fact she and Lewis had separate rooms! "You… You guys moved back to New York!?" Asked the stunned girl in disbelief.

" _I know this is not something you like, sweetheart, but your father and I felt it was for the best_ _where our safety is concerned_ _after the events of the Wild Hunt, the Anuk-Ite, and_ _lastly,_ _Tamora Monroe still being on the loose._ " Replied her mother in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"I… I, wow, I've clearly got some catching up to do."

Noshiko smiled on the other end despite the fact her daughter couldn't see it. " _Mmm, that you do, sweetheart. And I'm sorry to say that aside from Melissa, the Sheriff, Natalie, and the younger members of the Pack, Scott and the older members aren't even in Beacon Hills right now as they are trying to find Monroe._ _And they could be anywhere in California or even outside of it at this moment._ "

Well that certainly made for an unhappy Kira! As she missed her friends, Scott especially, a great deal! Even letting out a small groan. " _I know this isn't to your liking sweetheart and I wish things were different instead of what they are now. If you want, I can see if Argent can make arrangements to come and get you?_ "

"I… Yeah, I guess we can do that. I just really wanted to see everybody is all..." Murmured the girl unhappily.

Her mother gave another unseeen but saddened smile. " _Perhaps he can arrange for you to visit Beacon Hills a short time to see Melissa and the others present there before bringing you here._ "

"If he's willing to come all the way to Sommerton Junction, Arizona, cause I don't wanna be too much trouble..." Kira replied as she looked through her available clothing that she could wear while out and about and settled on a khaki colored pair of shorts and a short sleeved green top.

" _I'm sure he won't find it to be any trouble at all._ "

Letting out a sigh, Kira spoke up again while allowing her towel to drop to the floor. "Alright, thanks mom, I love you and dad and I'll call you back in a few hours to see how things are."

" _I look forward to it, sweetheart. For your father and I have missed you so terribly. And we both love you just as much._ " Replied her mother emotionally before the two hung up.

Kira held the phone in her hand for a few minutes, sniffling as she did so as tears welled up in her eyes. _Life so sucks sometimes…_

But maybe it was for the best… As Scott probably found someone else since it wasn't like any promises were made or anything. Though that bit of thinking made her heart clench painfully and if it wasn't for the knocking at the door, she'd probably end up in a deep funk. "Hey Kira! Its Lewis!"

His voice got her to moving as she put the phone back on the receiver, wiped her eyes, and hastily got dressed. "Hey, what's up?" She asked with a false smile once she was dressed and opened the door for him.

"I was gonna do a little shoppin' before headin' back out on the road to home, see if you wanted to come?" Asked the vintage collector while noticing the redness of her eyes with some concern.

"Umm… Yeah! Sure! Seems fun!"

And would be a nice way to distract herself for a bit despite the fact she really didn't have any money on her. "Fantastic, anything you want is on me, alright? So don't worry about nothin'." Lewis told her with an easy going smile while still feeling concerned about the redness of her eyes as it was obvious she'd been crying.

But about what he didn't have a clue and hoped like Hell it wasn't over anything really serious. "Don't be surprised if I argue with you on that." Warned Kira and he chuckled but didn't say anything as he moved out of the way after she grabbed the key for her room and locked up before leaving.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Man… Bad news is never fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Time for more!**

* * *

 **Half An Hour Later**

Half an hour later had seen Kira's spirits rise a bit as she and Lewis made their way through the town. Enjoying what it had to offer for tourists and the like. Lewis had proven more difficult to say no too then Kira had thought he would be and had ended up owning several new items of clothing. Some of which had been beautifully done by some local Native American designers in the area. And currently, she and the honorary Deputy were enjoying a late breakfast at one of the cafes the town had to offer. "You've just begun." Declared a voice from out of the blue just as Kira was beginning to really enjoy her Sundae.

Even if it was making her slightly ill due to not having a treat like that in a long time. The words causing her to blink and turn to the source to see an unkempt man in clothing that had clearly seen better days. The fact he was wearing a black duster when it was plenty warm out as it is was a little odd to her as well. "I'm, I'm sorry?" She asked in confusion while Lewis eyed the man speculatively.

"A journey is before you that has only just begun." Warned the figure before moving on, leaving behind two confused individuals.

"Its not often Ol' Casey speaks to those from out of town. But you have nothin' to worry about from him as its not the first time he's made remarks like that to folks." Informed a passing Deputy to the two.

One who'd been quite familiar with Casey's antics for quite some time ever since the strange fellow showed up a few years back. Kira and Lewis nodded at the Deputy's words and the young Kitsune hoped the man was right. "Every town has 'em."

"Huh?"

"A fella who's a little nuts in the head. Every town has at least one." Lewis replied.

"Oh. Makes sense."

Idly, Kira wondered if perhaps the Nogitsune would have been considered Beacon Hills' crazy person until he'd been stopped? Then again… Stiles would probably argue that Coach Finstock fit that bill more then anybody else given how he acted at times. "So, ready to get back out there and see what else this cozy little town has to offer us fine travelin' folk?"

Though a part of Lewis felt concerned by her earlier appearance and wanted to ask but felt it would have been pretty rude. So he avoided that particular thing once again. Kira smiled at him as she ate a little more of her Sundae. "Sure!" A whoop of excitement was heard from the older man and she couldn't help but feel amused by his reaction.

 **Sometime Later**

At some point, Kira had found herself sitting down with a large group of tourists while an old Native American man told stories about ancient spirits that did battle with other ancient but more evil spirits. His stories being rather enthralling for the young Kitsune as they kind of hit close to home for her. And with her knowledge of the Supernatural, she had to wonder how much of the stories were true in some form or another. Lewis had disappeared somewhere shortly before she sat down to hear the stories, muttering about possibly finding vintage weapons to buy for his museum back home. Though what he'd find here she hadn't a clue but wished him luck regardless! Heck, maybe he'd come across a sword he'd be willing to part with to her since she felt naked without one and didn't like that feeling one bit.

"Psst, you ready to head out or do ya wanna hear some more of his stories?" Whispered Lewis from out of nowhere and causing her to jump some.

That had made him frown some but chose not to ask. "Um, sure, just let me call my parents first to see what's going on with that ride and then we'll head out." She told him somewhat reluctantly before getting up and stretching some.

"You got it!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well now, a warning! Is this merely the ramblings of a crazy man or is there any truth to it? Stay tuned to find out! Casey, or rather, Zophael, belongs to the Prophecy film universe. Which starred Christoper Walken as the Archangel Gabriel in the first three films. Whether or not he appears again? Well, have to wait and see!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Let's go!**

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

As Kara would find out shortly before leaving Cameron, Mr. Argent was willing to come and get her in Sommerton Junction. Unfortunately it would be a few days before he could due to something he was doing with Scott but she could accept that. Even if it meant waiting a bit longer to see her parents again. As her mother had explained, the move back to New York had been somewhat costly and if it wasn't for that, her parents would have already made arrangements to be on a flight to New York and them. However, as they rode on, Kira couldn't help but think about that Casey man's words. Of how she had apparently just begun a journey. One that she hoped he was only referring to in relation to getting to her parents. And not some other kind as she had no real interest in that!

Of course, how he even knew she was on a journey to begin with was kind of weird. Making her hope that maybe he really was just crazy as even a broken clock was right at least once or twice a day according to an old saying. "Penny for 'em?" Spoke up Lewis randomly, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Not having realized he'd been occasionally looking at her in concern due to her attention being elsewhere. "Huh?"

"Ya looked a bit lost in thought there, you alright?"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." She told him somewhat unconvincingly.

"You're not thinkin' about what that kook said are ya? Cause the only journey you're on is one back to your parents."

Kira smiled at him. "That's… That's kinda what I was thinkin' about. I've seen and been part of some weird things so its just had me a little worried is all." Admitted the girl as she brought up her knees, placed her hands on them, and laid her chin on them.

"Would uhh, would that have anything to do with why I ended up comin' across ya in that desert back in New Mexico?"

She winced at that but kept her eye on the road as the sky above them was beginning to darken. "Umm… Kind of. Its not, its not something I can easily talk about with anyone. But the people I was with that live out there helped me a lot." Half lied the girl and hoping that he'd take that and not try for more.

Thankfully, Lewis did buy that story. Even if he was even a bit more concerned about the girl than what he'd been previously. "Well, at least ya had some help and that's what matters. But if ya ever want to talk and need someone completely unbiased, I'm around."

Kira smiled in appreciation at him and thanked her luck yet again that he wasn't some kind of perv.

 **Many Hours Later**

After shared turns at driving, along with some sleep at random times, the traveling duo made their next stop at the Knights Inn Gila Bend. Both were quite happy to have their own beds to sleep in after having been on the road for so long. But before Kira had chosen to nod off into dreamland for a bit, she chose to call up her parents to let her know how things were going and to see if Mr. Argent was any closer to Sommerton Junction. Unfortunately, he wasn't thanks to a pair of brothers that hunted that he came across in a particularly sticky situation. And while it was mildly disappointing he wasn't closer to her, Kira could understand having to help someone out in need. Once she was off the phone with her parents, the young Kitsune decided to finally bite the bullet and call Scott since her parents had yet to let him or the others know she was done with the Skinwalkers.

" _Sorry about the wait, we were in the shower._ " Came the blunt voice of one Malia Tate after Scott's phone had rang for the 8th time.

Causing Kira's heart to clench as she could faintly hear Scott's voice in the background, lightly poking fun at Malia for just why they'd been in the shower. " _Hello? Anybody there?_ "

Unable to answer, the young woman hung up the phone as her eyes began to glisten as she felt a sense of betrayal well up in her. _I… I know we didn't make any promises… But he got with someone I considered a best friend? Did she even care about that kind of thing? I mean… I knew she lived as a Coyote for a few years but God! This, this sucks!_

The thought of going back to Beacon Hills honestly had little appeal to her now. Especially if she was to end up seeing those two together. Without thinking much of it, the tearful Kira rushed out of her room to deal with the whole thing. And perhaps even vent her feelings on something no one would miss.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Cause I kinda think she would actually react like this if she still had some pretty strong feelings for him.**


End file.
